The Victor and His Bride
by ErisDistrict1
Summary: Clove's parents have arranged that their only daughter, Clove, is to marry the recent victor, Cato , to save Clove's sick Aunt. Will Clove agree to marry him or do everything in her power to stop the marriage. Read and see what happens. First story please be nice. Sorry I'm bad at making interesting summaries.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! So, I've been reading a lot of Clato stories and also seen some stories about people getting married against their will kinda thing. So I decided to do something along those lines. Anyway, enjoy =)**

**Ok a little background time. Cato was the victor of the 73 Hunger Games ( I know he was in the 74 but I also like Katniss and Peeta and didn't want to kill them off), Clove hasn't gone into the games yet and still trains in the academy. Clove's Aunt ( Clove's mother's twin sister) is sick and Clove's parents can't pay to treat her. So lets see what happens… On another note this story may switch from 3****rd**** person P.O.V to Clove's P.O.V **

Clove woke up to her alarm clock blaring in her ears. She always got up at 5 so that she could get ready and leave for training in peace. Clove walked over to her closet and grabbed a black tank top along with a pair of loose black yoga shorts. She tiptoed down the stairs and silently entered the kitchen while pulling her hair up into a tight ponytail. As usual, the kitchen was dark and empty. She quickly fixed herself some cereal and then afterwards finished getting ready. At 5:30 she was out the door and on her way to the center.

" Stop right there Clove!", Clove smirked at the voice and looked over her shoulder. A few yards away was her best friend, Megan, standing there with her arms crossed. Clove and Megan had been best friends since they could walk. The two were like sisters, always together.

" Don't tell me you were planning on leaving without me!", she yelled with a smile growing on her face.

" Just on my way to get you.", Clove answered playfully.

"Oh really now? Well then Clove you either have a horrible sense of direction or you must've gotten lost cause my house id in the other direction." replied surpassingly while pointing behind her. The girls laughed and began walking to the training center.

" Still up for the usual NCIS marathon at our hangout tonight?", Megan asked as the two entered the training center.

" Of course. Its tradition.", Clove answered thinking of their hangout. It was a work of art. When the two were little, they found a small abandoned mine that was once used to gather metal. It was underground and the entrance was in the woods by the training center. The two had turned it into their hangout and even set up a TV in there to watch movies and their favorite shows. Clove still doesn't know how she got the TV to work but then again since Megan was the one who got it working she didn't really want to know.

The day at the center went by uneventfully. Megan and Clove walked back to Clove's house and found Clove's parents sitting in the living room. Megan and Clove shared as Clove's parents looked up.

" Megan, we need to speak with Clove little bit. Could you girls hang out another time.", Clove's father asked. Clove's mother just sat their and nodded, agreeing with her husband. Megan nodded and shot Clove a 'good luck' glance and left.

" Mom, Dad?", Clove asked a little bit annoyed and a little bit worried at what they had to say to her.

" Clove, sit down.", her mother gestured to an empty recliner. Clove complied and sat in the chair.

" Clove, you know your aunt has been in the hospital for quite awhile and you know we can't help pay for her medicine.", Clove's father began. Clove nodded her head but showed no emotion whatsoever.

" We have arranged for you to marry the most recent Victor. In exchange, your aunt will be taken care of.", her mother stated bluntly.

Clove's head shot up and rage began to course through her veins. So to save her aunt they were just going to give her away? To someone she didn't even know? She wasn't just some doll that could just be used and given away like that.

" Now Clove, before you go arguing or-", her father began but she cut him off.

" You think I'm just gonna go marry that guy?! I am NOT some toy you can just give away. Don't I even get a say in the matter. IT is MY life isn't it.", Clove fumed.

" Clove, listen. It's for the best. Now calm yourself down. I will not tolerate this. You will do as we say and you will marry him.", her father snarled.

Clove heard the door open and heard footsteps walking toward them. A tall, muscular man with short blonde hair and icy blue eyes stepped into the room. Clove recognized the Victor as and watched as he leaned against the wall, his eyes never leaving her.

" Good evening Cato.", Clove's mother greeted.

"Mrs. Villa.", Cato nodded in return. Clove shot up out of her seat and stormed out of the room without a word. She heard Clove's father yell at her to come back but she just walked out of the house without looking back. Clove began running towards Megan's house. Megan was walking back to Clove's house when she saw Clove running up the sidewalk towards her. The two girls stopped when they saw each other.

" Clove what's up?" Megan questioned.

Clove looked over her shoulder to see Cato and her parents coming out of the house and heading in their direction.

" I'll explain at our hangout, but we gotta get there. Now.", Megan looked over Cloves shoulder and understood. Megan grabbed Clove's wrist and the two broke out into a sprint. Cato and Clove's parents saw them running down the street and began chasing after them.

**Soooooo what do you guys think? I'd really love reviews on this =) Chapter 2 will be up soon**


	2. Chapter 2

**Heeeeeeeeeeeerrrrrrrrrreeeee eeees Chapter 2 everyone. I hope you all enjoyed chapter 1. I'm always open to ideas so if there's something you want to happen to these to romantically dysfunctional duo you can put it in a review and I might add that to the story. Anyways here's chapter 2 =) I also for got the disclaimer in chapter 1 so here's the chapter 1 and 2 disclaimer. I do not, I repeat, DO NOT own the Hunger Games, Suzanne Collins does nor do I own NCIS. I wish I did though….**

The training center was just coming into sight as the girls rounded another corner, with Cato and Clove's parents a bit farther behind.

" So"- pant- " what exactly happened that has you running away from your parents and your parents and the recent victor running after you hmm?", Megan asked as we ran into the woods.

" They arranged for me to marry him."

Megan stopped dead in her tracks. She turned and gave Clove a mix between shock and a puzzled look. Clove shrugged and tried to catch her breath.

" They WHAT?"

" Yeah, my reaction was kinda like that too. Except I was a bit more mad."

Megan reached for a fat tree branch that, if used properly, could really do some damage. Megan hoisted it onto her shoulder and began marching in the direction of where we had just come from.

" Don't worry Clovey, I'll take care of this.", stated almost out of the forest with Clove on her heels.

" Megan I -", Clove started.

"They aren't gonna take my Clovey away."

"Megan!", Clove shouted.

"What?!"

" They don't know where are hangout is. We can campout there for now.", Clove reasoned. Megan shot her a look.

" Clove, your always the one charging into the violence. Seriously, you are one of the most dangerous, and feared might I add, in the training center and your seriously electing to hide?"

" Yeah but you and I both know we can't take on Cato or my father."

"Ok you have a point."

The conversation was cut short by Clove's father yelling Clove's name, and he sounded pissed. The girls reached the entrance to their little hideout, a hole that they covered using a large, fat tree stump from a tree that had been cut down ages ago. The girls propped up an edge of the stump, hopped into the hole, and then let the stump fall back over the hole. With Clove leading the way, the two walked through the tunnel. The tunnel to the abandoned mine was tall enough that the girls could stand up easily and still had some room. The actual entrance to the abandoned mine had been sealed off once the mine was deserted. Tunnels like the one they used had been created if the entrance to the stone mines had collapsed. The girls entered the tiny, circular cavern and Megan flicked on the lights. The girls had sealed the main entrance so now the cavern was almost like a small room. Mean had fixed the lights that were used when miners still worked in the cavern so that they could still hang out even when it was dark. Inside the cavern was a small TV with two beanbags in front of it , a cabinet filled with food and drinks that they had snuck out of their houses for movie marathons, and a chest filled with clothes that they brought down just in case they got cold. Megan and Clove settled down on their respective bean bags and turned on the TV. The usual NCIS marathon had already started. The two girls watched the marathon in silence for a few minutes before making their usual commentary, trying to avoid the Cato subject. Finally Megan began to ask about it.

" Are they really gonna make you marry him?", Megan asked.

" Yeah. Apparently if I marry him then he will pay to take care of my Aunt.", Clove answered,

"Isn't that a good thing though?", Megan asked.

" I guess. I never really knew my Aunt. Apparently she's practically lived in that hospital room."

"You don't even get a say in it? That really sucks. Don't worry Clove, I'm not gonna let them force you into something you don't really want to do.", Megan smiled softly.

"Thanks Meg. Always looking out for me."

"Makin' up for all the times you've saved my sorry ass."

The girls laughed and kept watching the marathon.

Above ground Cato and Clove's parent had split up searching for the girls. Cato had picked up a few tracking skills during his Capitol training and had followed the girls tracks to the large stump. He was pissed that Clove had just got up and left without saying a word and completely disappeared. He wasn't gonna let her just run away from him, he was a victor from the Hunger Games for Panem's sake. And in District 2, you don't say no to a victor. That's the way it is, if a victor wants something, it's there's. He wanted Clove, and Clove he will get. Cato began poking and prodding against the different logs, stumps, and trees to see if he could find the Clove. When he kicked one of the stumps, he saw a hole underneath. Cato smiled to himself and jumped into the hole. Ahead he could see a faint light far up ahead.

" Got you know.", Cato murmured to himself.

"_Dead body, Quantico. Grab your gear." Gibbs stated as he walked to the elevator. With Tony, Ziva, and McGee behind him._

" Ziva is the best.", Clove stated.

" You only like her because she is good with knives."

" She still kicks ass."

"Very true."

The girls kept commenting on the show, not realizing that Cato had just entered their little hideout. He leaned against the entrance and smirked.

"Well, well, well, well. What do we have here.", Cato played, anger evident in his voice. Megan and Clove's heads snapped towards him, shock written over their faces. After a few seconds, Clove regained her emotions and put on her calm mask.

"What are you doing here.", Megan asked, finally finding her voice.

" I came to get MY fiancée. Now I'll be taking her back thank you.", Cato commanded. Cato stormed over and yanked Clove up, much to her protest. He began dragging her out of the cave by her arm silently, with Megan racing after them pulling on Clove's other arm.

" You don't just get to take her away. Let go of her you bastard !"

Cato suddenly turned and punched Megan on the left side of her face with enough force to knock her out cold. Megan slumped to the ground, out cold.

"MEGAN!", Clove screeched and began fighting against Cato. Cato tightened his grip on Clove and dragged her to the surface, where Clove's parents were waiting.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi everyone =) I hope I'm doing ok so far… I kinda feel like I'm doing a horrible job but practice does make perfect. Ok back to business. I don't own the Hunger Games and never will. So, on with chapter 3.**

Clove pov

Cato had brought me back to his house in Victor's Village. After he had pulled me out of the tunnel my parents were waiting there for us. My mother was about to let loose on me but Cato didn't even stop walking for them. He just continued to walk us to his house. Now he was making us coffee. I pulled out one of my knives I always kept concealed at my waist and began to play with it between my fingers. Hoe could I trust him after what he did to Megan. It was uncalled for even if she was screaming profanity at him. Cato came into the living room holding 2 cups of coffee, setting them down on the coffee table, then taking a seat on the couch across from me. I slid my knife under my right leg just in case. He had on one of his unreadable masks the he was known for in the arena. All he did was stare at me and I just stared at my coffee cup.

" I'm sorry about Megan. Force of habit.", Cato said softly. I looked up at him. I shot him a glare and leaned back against the couch, crossing my arms.

" Clove. Why are you so against this."

" You know EXACLTY why.", I shot back.

I stood up and began walking towards the door. Next thing I knew I was shove up against the wall. Each one of his hands was planted firmly on either side of me, boxing me in. I looked down at my feet but using one of his hands he forced me to look up at him.

"Clove, I'm trying to be nice. But, if you keep pushing me you and I both know what will happen.", Cato spoke through his teeth. I could have sworn venom was dripping out of his mouth.

" Why me.", I questioned. It probably sounded more like an angry statement but I meant it to be a question.

"Its always been you. Since that first day in the center.", his voice softened. I pulled another one of my knives out and held it against his throat.

" A lot has happened since then.", I stated.

"A lot has.", he echoed. Then he did something unexpected.

His lips crashed against mine angrily. I felt the knife leave my hands. It was like I was struck by a bolt of lightning. It was like I had lost control of my body. I started kissing him back with as much force as he was giving. After a minute or two he pulled away. Both us gasping for air. What in Panem had I just done.

" Your room"-pant-" is upstairs second on the "-pant-" left. Your parents already put your stuff up there.", he managed to get out. Next thing I know he had pulled away and left me alone in the living room. He probably went to his room. I sunk down to the floor and pulled my legs against my chest. What the heck was he doing. What the heck was _1 _doing. First he knocks out my best friend, then he goes all nice and soft, then he goes all animal like he was in the arena. Question is which is he really, soft or animalistic. And what the heck was I doing. I barely know the guy and I just kissed him. Well, he kissed me and I kissed him back. I know I was one for the bad boys but this is ridiculous. But why the heck did that kiss feel so…right… I gotta talk to Megan. Megan… I hope she's alright. What if she's still down in the tunnel. I got to go find her, Cato be damned . I stood up from the floor and silently ran out of the house. The cold air kept biting at my skin. Damn, I should've grabbed a coat. I ran into the woods and to the tree stump. I propped it open and slid into the tunnel. I found Megan propped up against the side of the tunnel rubbing the side of her head. I rushed over to her and kneeled beside her.

" Megan. Are you ok?", I asked. Stupid thing to ask. Megan punched me in the shoulder.

" I got decked by your boyfriend and have been out for who knows how long. I'm fine. Gonna take a lot more to stop me.", she smiled. We both shared a laugh and I helped her up. I helped her out of the tunnel and we began walking towards the training center.

" So what'd I miss.", Megan asked.

" He took me back to his place. When I left he pinned me to the wall and…", I trailed off.

" Annnd what?", Megan pressed.

" He kissed me.", I murmured.

" He _kissed _you? I'm gonna kick his ass.", Megan stated.

"That's not all though… I…I kissed him back.", I said softly. Megan's eyes widened.

" You _what_?", Megan sputtered.

" I just… I dunno. When he kissed me it was…it just.", I stuttered.

"The great and dangerous Clove, brought down by a kiss.", Megan laughed. I punched her in the arm and she feigned hurt.

" Clove, you may not like it but, you and him have a thing.", Megan smirked.

" We do not have a _thing_."

" Uh-huh, yeah, sure."

We rounded a corner and came face to face with these two guys in hoodies. And they were _big_.

" Well, well, well. What do we have here.", Megan and I shot a look towards each other. I reached for one of my knives. _Shit_, my last one is back at Cato's.

**Soo what do you guys think? I know Cato and Clove are probably really out of character but later on I'll try to get them more in character. Anyways I hope you all like it and enjoy reading it.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks to those who have been sending in reviews. Turns out I've found a new love for reviews. Anyway, remember, if you have something that you kinda want to happen to our dysfunctional lovers just send me a pm or review. I'm open to either. I don't own the Hunger Games, though that would be so awesome if I did. It belongs to the wonderful, amazing, Suzanne Collins.**

Clove pov

I gave Megan a pleading look hoping she had knives or something on her. Megan just shook her head. The two guys stepped towards us with huge smirks plastered on their faces. You could tell what they were thinking of doing. And trust me, its not have a Capitol tea party. I got into a defensive stance and put my fists up. I hadn't done very much hand-to-hand combat at the center which at the moment I was truly regretting. I hope what I had learned was enough. Megan may act all tough but in truth she was harmless if she didn't have a mace. I charged at one of the guys and threw a punch into his abdomen. The guy let out a gruff and threw me into a choke hold. The other guy had Megan on the ground. Normal people would have screamed but, being in District 2, we kept silent. We had been trained never to ask for help because in the Hunger Games, there wouldn't be anyone to help you. The thug that had me in a choke hold raised me up off the ground. I closed my eyes and prepared myself for whatever pain was about to come. But the pain never came. Instead, I felt my neck being released as I slumped to the ground. When I finally bucked up the courage to actually open my eyes. There was Cato, literally beating the snot out of the guy that had been holding me. Cato was throwing punch after punch at the guy until he was a bloody heap on the ground. Cato pulled the other thug off of Megan and pinned him against the wall of a building.

" Now I'm gonna give you a choice since you were smart and didn't pick my fiancée. You can walk away and _never _show your sorry rotten face here again, _or_ you can choose to end up like your little friend over there who decided to mess with the fiancée of a victor.", Cato commanded. When Cato released his grip on the thug the guy sprinted out of sight. To be quite honest, I think he wet himself. I pulled Megan, who was still trying to regain her breath, off the ground.

" T-thank you Cato.", Megan murmured softly. I finally turned to face him. The way he looked at the moment actually scared me. Just a little. His back was to the moon which made details hard to notice. The one thing that was impossible to miss was his piercing blue eyes. Eyes that, at the moment, looked almost animal.

"Cato I-", my voice became muffled as he pressed my face into his chest, enveloping me into a tight hug.

"I'm glad your safe.", he whispered softly. A shiver went down my spine as I felt his breath on the back of my neck. Cato pulled away and walked over to Megan.

"Are you alright Megan?", he asked in a hard voice.

" Y-yeah. I'm fine.", Megan stuttered.

"Goodnight Megan. Oh, and about earlier. Sorry.", Cato stated before spinning on his heel and walking in my direction.

" I'll um… catch ya later Clove.", Megan said while examining her shoes. I gave her a small smile before Cato blocked my view. He silently grabbed my hand, intertwining our fingers , and began leading me towards the Village. After a few blocks I couldn't take the silence anymore. I had to at least say _something._

" Cato, I-", I began, searching for the right words.

" Don't _ever_ do that again.", he commanded harshly. I turned my head to look at him. I felt like a child being scolded by their parent. And I was _not_ going to let him treat me like a child.

" I went to check on Megan. I found her out cold in the tunnel where _you_ left her after you _decked _her.", I stated. Cato was silent.

" I was taking her home when those guys found us.", I continued. Again, silence.

" I had everything under control.", I added. That one hit. I found myself suddenly pinned to the cold brick of one of the buildings with Cato's hard gaze meeting mine.

" You did _not_ have that under control. I found you two, defenseless, weaponless, and about to have you head bashed in. _I_ had to come and save you. You would be dead right now if I hadn't realized you'd left.", he pulled away from me allowing me to step away from the wall. He wrapped his arm around my shoulders and gave them a light squeeze.

" I'm glad your safe.", his voice was barely a whisper.

When we reached Cato's house we walked into our separate rooms in silence. After getting changed I walked over to the window. I had a nice view of a little lake, with the lights of one of the major District cities in the distance. I heard the door open softly and I instinctively reached for one of my knives, which I had remembered to replace, and spun around, knife poised. Cato was leaning against the door frame. I nodded slightly and he walked over to me silently. He grabbed my hand and pulled me out of my room. I tried to pry my hand out of his vice-like grip but with no avail. Cato pulled me into his room and shoved me onto his bed, then slipping under the covers on the other side. I sat up and was about to protest when he yanked me back down.

" I'm not letting you out of my sight. Not until I know you won't run away. Cato wrapped his arms around me, caging me in. After a few moments I heard him snoring softly. I sighed and let sleep overtake me.

**And there's chapter 4. I know I might be rushing a little and I'm sorry for that. In the next chapter I'm going to have them working on the wedding. I may be a bit slower updating because of school and I have quite of AP work to do. Anyway, bye for now.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi everyone. I'm sorry I haven't updated in forever. My AP classes and soccer have been keeping me busy. We tied both soccer games though and I'm doing good in my AP classes so yay! (insert dancy happy face here). Btw I've just started using Tumblr so if you have any Clato ideas you can tell me about it on there. They also have a lot of Clato stuff (fangirling). Susanne Collins still owns the series so I cannot say I own them. Just Megan. OH and THANK YOUUUUU to all the people who have been reviewing. I 3 you all.**

Clove

The warmth from the sunlight peeping in through the windows woke me up. Only, instead of waking up to a sunlit room all I saw was darkness. I tried to breathe in but found it a lot harder to than normal. I pulled my head back a bit to find I was pressed tightly against Cato's muscular chest. The memories of last night suddenly hit me like a ton of bricks. Megan and I being cornered. Cato rescuing us. Then another question hit me. What the heck do I do now? I mean, I'm being forced to marry him. Shouldn't I still be mad and cold to him about it? But he saved my life, so shouldn't I be at least a _little_ nicer to him. Maybe if we lived in District 1 or something. In 2, showing love and affection is a sign of weakness. Well, _any_ emotion besides anger is a sign of weakness. And _I_ will not be seen as _weak_. Besides, he's gonna think something's up if I just start acting all nice. I'll just act cold towards him. Not like before, but cold. Besides, Reaping Day is a week away. Whether you are going in or not, it still sets everyone in ,well, lets just say a _different_ mindset. I raised my head a bit to peer over Cato's shoulder at the alarm clock that also gave the date._ Crap_. My mother and Megan are coming over to help plan for the wedding. Heh, Megan and my mother planning a wedding. _Together_. This is gonna be a site to see. Megan's idea of a perfect wedding is a bunch of close friends getting married on a beach next to a bar ( even though we are both under aged), short ceremony, then getting drunk 'till the cows come home then throwing the craziest parties known to mankind involving fireworks, any explosives in the district, alcohol, silly string, and loud music. My mother on the hand would have it in a huge church so that the entire district could come, where she would be directing everything. My mother loves order and elegance. She'd probably have the fanciest food, drinks, decorations, little mini orchestra playing etc. I can't wait to see how this turns out. Cato's arms tightening around me and a soft kiss against my hair pull me out of the train wreck that is my thoughts. I look up to see Cato's piercing blue eyes, still glazed with sleep, looking down adoringly at me. Whatever kind of coldness and anger I had, or had been planning on using just melted away. Maybe I'll just save that for in public.

" Good morning.", he smiled sleepily.

"Morning.", I mumbled, burying my head into his chest.

" Cato?"

" Mhmm?", he questioned.

" How much do you love me?", I asked, looking up at him.

" Why are you asking?", confusion written all over his face.

" Don't make me go shopping with Megan and my mother. I love 'em, well at least Megan, but I do _not_ wanna be in the same room as them when it comes to dresses and frilly stuff and all that crap.", I stated. Cato laughed at this.

" You still have to go.", he managed to get out between laughs. I just rolled my eyes

2 hours later

" THAT'S WAAAAAAAY TO SHORT!", my mother screamed at Megan. I stood on the pedestal in front of the mirrors in the bridal gown/ dress shop. Turns out I was right, Megan's idea of a wedding dress is a short, white, strapless, cocktail dress with sequins all over it. Leave it to Megan to try and turn a wedding into homecoming.

" It's a wedding! Wedding are in other words parties! So she should dress accordingly.", Megan fired back.

" Um..", my voice in the matter had been completely shut out 2 dresses ago.

" _I'll _find her something.", m mother turned on her heels and disappeared into the dress racks.

" Meg, how about _I_ pick out a dress since it is _my _wedding.", I suggested. Well, more of stated. Megan shrugged as an approval and disappeared into the party dresses. My guess looking for a dress for her. I combed through rack after rack finding nothing I liked. About to give up, I decided to look through one last rack. Then I found it. It was a chiffon strapless sweetheart neckline with ruched Bodice in slim sheath skirt. I plucked it off the rack and carried, well more like dragged it since I was so short, into the dressing room. After throwing off Megan's sorry excuse for a wedding dress I slipped on the dress I picked to find it actually fit me perfectly, even though I thought it would be too big because I had to practically drag it in. My mother and Megan were standing outside waiting for me as I stepped back onto the pedestal.

" Its beautiful darling."

" Beautiful? Clovey your drop dead gorgeous in it. I even know exactly how to do your hair to go with it.", Megan grinned.

After purchasing the dress we began planning and purchasing decorations, cake, drinks etc. This, quite literally, became and all out war between my mother and Megan. I took it upon myself to make a little chart. At the end of the day, the scoreboard looked something like this:

**Dress: Clove**

**Bridesmaid dresses: Megan**

**Venue: Mother**

**Food: Megan**

**Cake: Mother**

**Drinks: Mother**

**Decorations: Mother**

**Music: Megan**

**Guest List, Invites: Megan ( thank Panem she picked decent ones)**

**Hairstyle: Megan**

**Flowers: Megan**

I can't help noticing the lack of items chosen by Clove. Least I got to choose something. It was sunset by the time the three of us made it back to Cato's house; bags, boxes, and order forms in hand. We somehow made our way threw the doorway, literally dropping the boxes on the dining room table.

" I'd say today was pretty successful.", my mother smiled.

" It would have been more successful if you had allowed _me_ to choose the drinks.", Megan quipped. Oh boy, here we go again.

" And let you allow alcohol at my daughter's wedding? Absolutely _not_!", my mother commanded. The two left the house in a full blown argument. I walked over to the couch and face planted into the couch. Half the district will be dead by morning. I heard a thump from upstairs, followed by another. Curiosity got the best of me and I followed the thumps. I found myself in front of Cato's room. I slowly opened the door and gasped.

**Cliffhanger! Sooo, thoughts? Comments? Ideas? What do you think Clove found? Until next time!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello dear readers. 2 chapters in 1 day! I felt bad because I left you all with such a cliffhanger. So I shall remedy that by giving you one heart stopping chapter. Well, not heart stopping, buuuuuuuuuuuuuut it did make the chapter sound oh so cool. Anywho, as I said before I own nothing, except Megan. **

Clove

I felt the bile rise up in my throat and I thought I was going to be sick. I tried to suppress a gasp to no avail. Cato was _kissing_ a tall, blonde girl. The girl giggled, her curled hair bouncing up and down, and wrapped her arms around him without breaking their kiss. My gasp didn't go unnoticed though. Cato pulled his head away from her and tensed, shock and horror written across his face. But not as much as I was probably showing.

" Clove I- it's not what you think-", Cato started to stutter. The blonde's attention turned to me and she scoffed.

" Don't worry about her Cato. Let's get back to what we were doing before we were _interrupted_.", she smirked turning her gaze back to him. Cato shoved the girl onto his bead and took a step towards me. I had to get away. Away from Cato, away from the blonde bimbo, away from this house. I turned on my heels and bolted. As I sprinted down the staircase I heard Cato screaming my name and begging me to come back, shortly followed by heavy footsteps. I slammed the door behind me hoping to slow him down a bit. I began sprinting to the only safe place besides the cavern that I knew, Megan's house. After sprinting the distance to Megan's house I banged on the door. Barely a second later Megan opened the door. Her warm smile faded to concern and worry instantly.

" Clove? Oh my god what happened?", she asked pulling me into the house. I closed the door softly and she led me up to her room. We sat down on the bed while she held me for a good 2 minutes as I cried my eyes out. After a few minutes I had finally calmed down enough to speak.

" I- I heard banging upstairs a-a-and I went up t-to check. When I opened the door Cato, h-he was…", I started while trying to reign in my emotions.

" He was…?", Megan pressed.

" H-he was kissing some blonde bimbo.", I let another wave of tears fall. Megan's face reeled with shock and she hugged me tightly.

" Oh God Clove, I am so sorry.", she murmured softly. The phone in Megan's room began to ring. She picked up the phone and showed me the caller ID, my house.

Megan hit the talk button and put it on speaker before answering so we could both hear.

" Hello?"

"_Megan? Megan is Clove there?_", my mother's worried voice asked.

"Why? What's going on Mrs. Villa?", Megan asked leaning back against the headboard.

" _Cato is here He's panicking because he can't find Clove anywhere. Please, have you seen her?_"

" Well, did you bother to ask _why_ Clove may have run away from Cato. Believe me, I woulda done the _exact_ same thing.", Megan stated. Muttering went on the other hand followed by silence. Then another voice answered.

" _Megan, put Clove on_.", Cato commanded.

" She's not here you cheating, sorry excuse for a fiancé.", Megan snorted.

" _Megan, I know she's there_.", Cato pushed.

" Megan-", I started quietly before I was cut off.

" Don't worry Clovey I got this.", she answered softly, hoping Cato didn't hear. I shot her a glare at using the nickname. Cato did here us though.

"_Clove, please, it's a misunderstanding. It's not what you think. She_-", he began pleading but Megan cut him off.

" Don't even think of trying to cover for yourself. You screwed up. Now live with the consequences.", before Cato could answer Megan hit the end button.

" What am I gonna do now Megan?", I asked her.

" Simple, if he's gonna play dirty, then so are you.", she plastered on one of her devilish grins. I caught on and smiled wickedly.

Darling Cato, two can play at this game.

**Oooohhhhhh Snap. I feel some jealousy and other drama comin on. What do you think my lovely readers, did Cato really cheat on her or is he telling the truth. And how will Clove go about getting revenge. Until next time~**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello, hello, hello my lovely readers. I know I've been leaving you all a lot of cliffhangers but if I didn't you guys wouldn't want more. Anyways, here comes the chapter! I still don't own anything. Except for Megan.**

Clove

I spent the night at Megan's. There was no way I would be heading back to Cato's house. Or my parent's house for that matter. Megan and I walked, wait scratch that ran, to the training center. Since Cato was a victor he had no reason to be anywhere near the training center. Megan and I passed through the glass double doors and lobby quickly . The lobby was the only thing fancy and elegant in the center. After passing through another set of double doors, this set made of stainless steal, we entered the main floor. Each weapon specialty gets it's own floor. The main floor is used for hand-to-hand combat floor. Everyone was gathered into the center of the room. Megan and I exchanged confused looks and walked over to the group. After a few minutes Lyme, a victor and trainer at the academy, stood up on a pedestal.

" Alright guys pipe it for a minute! So for the next week there are going to be some uhm _visitors _here.", Lyme gave a disgusted look when she said the word visitors. " Anyway, to show 'district cooperation' or something like that, we will be having 2 District 1 academy students here to train. We have already sent 2 to District 1 so don't any of you be asking. Anyway, here's Marvel and Glimmer.", Lyme gave an unenthusiastic clap and gestured to the two teens stepping up. They had been given black training gear to use for the week. I immediately recognized the girl. It was _her_, the bimbo I'd found with Cato. I felt rage boil up inside me. Megan must've noticed because she nudged my shoulder and nodded in Glimmer's direction. _Is that her_? I nodded. I turned my attention to the boy. He was kinda cute actually. He had light brown hair and hazel eyes. I looked at Megan again. She was giving me a thumbs up. I looked back at him to find him staring at me. He smirked and I returned it.

"One more thing! Since our last Swords trainer had an _unfortunate accident_ we have found a new instructor. So without further adieu here's your new sword instructor."

Then things went from bad to worse. _Cato_ stepped up.

_Crap_

The group dispersed rather quickly, everyone heading to the elevators that would take them to the various training floors. I saw Megan head in Cato's direction and I knew that wasn't gonna be pretty. I felt someone tap me on the shoulder. I turned my head slightly and saw Marvel. Turning to give him my full attention I nodded as if to ask what he wanted.

" I'm Marvel.", he said warmly.

"Clove.", I tried to sound nice.

" Where's the spears?"

" Floor 8.", I glanced over my shoulder to see Cato glaring at us. Oh, I'm gonna have some fun with this. " I'll show you."

" Thanks." Just to piss Cato off I grabbed Marvel's hand and led him to the elevator. The last thing I saw was Cato storming towards the elevator, fire in his eyes, as I quickly hit the floor 8 button and watched the doors close.

" So, District 1 hmm?", I asked trying to start a conversation. If I'm gonna make Cato jealous and pretend to like him I gotta at least know something about the guy.

" Yeah."

" What's it like there?"

" Big cities, lots of stores. No cars though, I know a lot of people think we have it all. We don't though."

"But your luxury."

" Yeah. I mean its nice there. Nice houses, lots of stores with jewelry and clothes, cities and stores made of white marble. The training center is just like this though."

" Cool. Everything here's made of rock. Figures 'cause we specialize in rocks."

" As well as peacekeepers and victors."

" You have your fair share of them."

"True. So…"

"So?"

"Are you…with someone?", he asked. I knew where he was going.

" I was, he cheated on me."" I'm guessing the tough blondie down there?"

"How'd you know?", I asked, turning to face him.

" Glim wouldn't shut up about it. Apparently she caused his fiancée to walk out.", he said a little softer.

" Yeah…"

"I know how you feel."

"You like Glimmer."

"Kind of…"

"Well then Marvel. Are you up for a little partnership?", I asked letting an evil smirk show. Marvel's face twisted into a grin too.

" I would love to."

The elevator doors opened and we stepped into the empty spear room. Not very many of us worked with spears. Except Cato.

" Hmm, no one's here. I'll get lonely."

" I guess I could learn how to use a spear.", I said over my shoulder as I walked across the room to the spear rack. I felt Marvel come up behind me to help me into the proper throwing pose. One of his hands was over my hand while was on my thigh angling my front leg. I heard the elevator door ding and before I could even blink I found myself staring at the sealing. I sat up while rubbing my head and looked for whatever had tackled me. I saw Marvel had been thrown into the spear racks and was out cold. Then I was shoved down onto the floor again with someone's lower arm pressed against my neck, making it slightly harder to breathe. I was then met with Cato's piercing blue eyes. But these eyes were filled with anger.

" What the hell do you think your doing?", he roared. Oh yeah, he was pissed.

"Learning how to throw a spear.", I answered sweetly.

" With that District 1 scum!?", he shouted.

" That's pretty strange, you calling him scum when you were making out with that _whore_!", I fired back.

" She _kissed_ me!", he brought his anger down just a bit.

" Not what it looked like to me. Why was she even in our room!" , I mentally slapped myself for using our.

" I was assigned along with Lyme to pick them up from the station and show them around. I came back to our house to grab my academy id card from my room. She followed me up there. She started trying to kiss me and then you walked in. I tried to explain but she cut me off. Clove I would _never _cheat on you." I remained silent. I'd seen that stuff in books, but that's all they were _books_. I felt Cato's soft lips crash down onto mine, his arm never leaving my neck. His lips were warm and soft, even though the way he was kissing me suggested otherwise. I couldn't help it. I began kissing him back. He bit my lower lip, asking for entrance and I let him. We had our own little mini war in our mouths before we broke apart, gasping for air. Cato pressed me tightly against him, one hand on the back of my head, the other wrapped tightly around my shoulders.

"I'm taking you home. _Now_.", he growled. He helped me up and he wrapped his arms tightly around my shoulders, crushing me to his side. After reaching the main floor we walked out the front door, managing to not draw attention to ourselves. The walk seemed short, at least in my opinion. It was about 6 in the evening. When we got back Cato led me up to the bedroom and locked us in.

"Well I'm getting a shower.", I stated, heading into the bathroom. I undressed and stepped into the shower, steam clouding the glass door. I heard the door open and close and some shuffling outside. Then two muscular arms encircled me from behind and pulled me in. I leaned back into Cato's muscled chest as he began to kiss down my neck. Looks like no sleeping tonight.

**Taa daa. I know you all were probably wanting more than just that. But don't worry. There will be more jealousy to come. Cause life just hates these two. Until next time!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi lovelies! I'm so so so sorry I haven't posted a new chapter in forever. I ran out of ideas but now I figured we can just get right to the wedding. Well, a week before it. Oh and please do check out my little Brutus x Enobaria oneshot. I'm also planning n making another one-shot for them. I still don't own the Hunger Games. Wish I did though. OH and one more thing! If any of you little writers out there ever want help writing stories about the Hunger Games, for ****any**** type of pairing (except glato) I'll be happy to help. Ok now on with the chapter!**

Clove

I woke up and found it hard to breathe. My eyes shot open and my face had been pressed against something. I looked up and was met by Cato's sleeping face. He looked so peaceful and relaxed. The memories from last night flooded back into my mind and I smiled, snuggling back into Cato's bare chest. His arms subconsciously tightened around me. Then a thought dawned on me. I had been so preoccupied with the whole Glimmer and Marvel thing I had completely forgotten about the wedding. It was next week! I know, it sounds like its waaay to soon for the wedding but Cato wanted it that way. You see, the Games are coming up in about a month and Cato has to mentor. He also insisted I go with him. At first I told him there was no way in hell I was going but last night when we were…well…having some fun, he asked me again. This time, I couldn't refuse. After our little make up session he called his stylist and bumped the wedding to next Tuesday as well as sorted out some details. The wedding wasn't going to be very big. My family and family friends, some of Cato's friends and a few victors. Unfortunately, Capitol cameramen will be there to tape it. At least it wasn't going on live TV… nope just to some rich, hopeless romantics in the Capitol who are gonna pay big money for it. The only way anyone is gonna even remotely hear about it is if when Caesar Flickerman interviews the mentors, he asks Cato about it. That's how Cato plans to let the world know. I was brought out of my thoughts by Cato stirring, signaling he just woke up. I looked up again to see his eyes half open, still glazed with sleep.

" Morning."

" Morning babe.", he answered groggily. "What time is it?", he asked. I looked over his shoulder.

" 11:30."

" Shit, we gotta get up babe." He was fully awake now, sitting up and pulling me up with him.

" Whyy.", I whined. I hated having to get up so soon.

"Arabella will be here at noon.", he answered, standing me up and then turning to grab clothes from the closet. Crap. Arabella was his escort from the games. I hurried over to the closet and pulled out some skinny jeans, a white t-shirt, and some white flats. Cato had also put on a white t-shirt, some black jeans and his sneakers. We hurried down the stairs and made a grand breakfast of cereal. I had only gotten one spoonful in when Arabella burst threw the door, not even bothering to knock, followed by Avian, Cato's stylist, as well as Porcelain, Averia, and Devian. Cato referred to the three of them as the three musketeers.

"Cato, Darling!", Arabella gushed in her Capitol accent. " How lovely to see you again! You haven't bothered to call. I was getting worried you had forgotten us!", she said looking Cato over.

" Impossible to forget you Arabella.", he answered sweetly. I got the double meaning and laughed inwardly. " I've been busy Arabella."

" Of course, of course! My darling Cato is getting married! And here she is the bride-to-be.", she said directing her attention to me. She pulled me out of my chair and began inspecting me.

"Be gentle Arabella.", Cato said.

" She's beautiful Cato. When Avian and the others are threw with her she will look like a shining star. Oh we have so much work to do!", she squeaked.

" Clove and her mother have picked out everything. All you have to do is get everything in order and running."

" Of course! Where would you be without me? I already know the answer to that one, lost!", she giggled.

" Oh, Cato, I hope you don't mind. I'm teaching the son of a friend of mine how to be a stylist. He will be assisting us with this project. He's from this district actually, just moved to the Capitol.", Avian spoke smoothly.

" I see no problem with it.", Cato nodded.

" Jake, you can come in.", a few footsteps were heard and my eyes widened at who stood in the doorway. Problem. Definitely a problem. My ex- boyfriend Jake stood in the doorway.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi guys! I'm terribly sorry for the hiatus. I kinda had some writers block….I had kinda thought about just discontinuing this story but then a lot of you lovely people gave me feedback either asking me to keep going or giving story ideas. So, I've decided to continue this story, or at least start bringing it to an end. Leave it to me to start something but have a tough time finishing….. I'm sorry if the characters sound a little different. It has been a long time and I'm actually writing this while I have a concussion… Anywho… lets continue…**

Clove

"Didn't see that one coming.", I muttered. Cato gave me a confused look.

"Oh you have GOT to be kidding me.", Jake said from the doorway. The initial shock was soon replaced by a smug smirk. Bastard.

"Clover! Long time no see. How've you been babe.", he sang. If you could even call it that. More of the tone you have when you see someone you hate, and I mean REALLY hate. But you pretend to be kinda happy for appearances sake.

""Babe?!", Cato growled raising an eyebrow.

"You lost the right to call me that Jake when I dumped your ass. Now you have 10 seconds to get your ass outta here before-"

"Relax Clove, I don't really wanna be in the same room as your psychotic ass.", Jake sneered.

"Speak to her like that again and you'll know how that District 6 boy felt.", Cato seethed. He really is a short tempered jealous boy isn't he? Poor District 6 boy. But, lets not go there. What Cato did even made me cringe. Glad I wasn't in Cato's games. Nonetheless, looks like one of the things that Jake is afraid of is Cato.

"Yes sir.", Jake lowered his eyes and nodded. Looks like Arabella and Avian have taught him some manners.

"Don't call him sir, it'll go to his head.", I teased.

" Oh hush Clover. I like being called sir. In fact maybe I should -"

"And there he goes.", I said rolling my eyes. Cato stood up and wrapped an arm around my shoulders and planted a kiss on my cheek.

"Cato! Darling come here! We have loads of work to do!", Arabella yelled. Cato just rolled his eyes.

"Time to go deal with the King and Queen of sparkles.", he whispered into my easr and then kissed my cheek again before leaving the room. Now it's just me and IT.

" Do what you have to do here and get out."

"Oh Clover don't be so cold. I'm going to enjoy our time together."

" Lay a finger on ANYONE and I'll -"

"What? Complain to Cato?"

" You abused me last time. Don't think it will happen again."

"We'll see about that."

I shot him a glare and crinkled my nose before turning and following the others. Everyone was gathered in the living room. Cato had his back to me, Avian taking measurements for his suit. Or at least I'm pretty sure that is what he was doing. What can I say? I don't know anything about fashion-y…stuff. Arabella and the musketeers were going through the boxes containing the dresses, the books containing the food ideas, and all that other good stuff.

" Some of this is a yes, and other… not so much.", Arabella said while looking through one of the books. " I'll be taking over from here.", she squealed as she slammed a book shut. A very audible groan came from Cato.

" The venue will be in a meadow. Somewhere sunny, green grass, beautiful sky. Oh and an arch covered in different colored flowers and ivy. And maybe about 60 people, since this WILL be caught on camera. And-"

"And whatever wedding Clove and I had planned has gone down the drain.", Cato finished. Arabella shot him a look.

"Clover, you agree with me, right?", she shot me a pleading look. Well, it'll be the most girly thing I have ever really done...so might as well make it girly. I do like to be at least a tiny bit girly every now and then.

" Sounds beautiful. I can't wait to see.", I tried to smile.

" You sure babe?", Cato looked over his shoulder at me

" It's a wedding, Cato. I'll let is slide."

I gotta hand it to Arabella. She had everything set up in 2 days. She even found a meadow. Megan outdid herself in what she called a " Saying Goodbye to the Goof Life" party. She threw a huge beach party and invited everyone from the academy that was around our age. Loud music, silly string, glow sticks out the wazoo, tons of food. In other words, a stereotypical TV beach party. Cato and some of the other victors went to the Capitol for a bachelor party which is probably being recorded and put on TV as we speak. But, as soon as Cato and I get married, I'll be in the light with him.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello again dears. I know, I know… I'm an awful person. I've been making all of you lovely followers wait. Let's see if I can get this wrapped up in a really long chapter. If someone wants to keep adding on to it in a sequel just let me know. Guess I'm more of someone to spout out loads of ideas instead of writing them.**

Clove

After the party had died down to my used-to-but-soon-won't-be-because-of-circumstances home. Apparently I can't go anywhere near the house in Victor's Village 'cause that is where Cato will be and it is bad luck for a groom to see the bride before her wedding. What kind of superstition is that? I let a little shrug out before I yanked Megan back up onto her feet. Somehow, she managed to get so drunk she's three sheets to the wind… and thinks she is a pirate…

" Yo-ho, Yo-ho a pirate's life for me!~ We pillage, we plunder, we rifle and loot. DRINK UP ME 'EARTIES YO HO!", she sang. Did I say three sheets to the wind? My bad, I think she's past that. She's definitely a sheet in the wind. I finally hauled our butts inside the house. Megan leaned against the couch and gave me a very serious look.

" Ya know what Cloverita?", she slurred.

"What?"

"…Sleepy time.", and with that she passed out cold on the couch, face first. Then she started mumbling about how a monkey stole her money. Yep, that would be my best friend.

" Not a very bright one, is she?", a snaky voice asked. Of course he'd be here…

"Ah, I was right. My father is breeding rats in the basement.", rolling my eyes before turning and facing the direction of that slimy little voice.

" Now, now Clover. No need for name calling.", Jake sang as he leaned against the wall, "Just stopped by to see you."

"The lord is testing me."

" Resulting to quoting others? Run out of brilliant comebacks?"

"Why the hell are you here?"

"See you of course.", he began making his way toward me, every step he took I backed up one. It worked… until I was up against a wall.

"I did tell you we would have time together.", he sneered, putting his hands on the wall on either side of my face. A mumbled "shut up, I'm sleeping", could be heard from the couch. Gee thanks Megan.

"Such a bother.", Jake moaned as he shook his head at Megan. He picked up a metal vase that was on the coffee table, yes metal and not glass cause who are we? District 1?, and tossed it at her head. I didn't see if it hit.

" Maybe that'll shut her up for a bit. Now, lets have some fun shall we?", he removed his had from the wall before sneaking it under my shirt, moving upwards. Didn't get very far. All I heard was a thump before Jake went crumbling to the floor. A very annoyed Megan could be seen from the couch.

" Loud, inconsiderate bastard.", she muttered before collapsing back onto the couch. I gotta admit, even when she's drunk, Megan has got impeccable aim. I leaned down and placed two fingers to his neck, checking for a pulse. Dang, still there. OH well, don't want to be a murderer the night before my wedding. Maybe after the wedding I'll take care of him. I dragged his body over to the basement door and rolled him down the steps. Well, I kicked him foreward and he rolled down the steps. After bolting that door shut I trudged upstairs to bed.

The next morning, well if you could call it that the sun wasn't even up, I found myself being quite literally dragged out of bed by the musketeers.

" My dear, you cannot oversleep! It's your wedding day!~", one of them sang. I wasn't really awake enough to tell which it was. For the next four ours I stood on a little pedestal while the three did my hair, make up, nails, and finally adjusting the dress. The three didn't stop talking the entire time. I literally couldn't get a word in. But at least I could snap at them in my head. You never really realize how annoying Capitol people are until you have to listen to them blabber on about how many lights were in someone's wig, or the exact shade of yellow a woman's skin was. But four hours later I was done, I think.

"FINISHED!", they sang.

"Take a look darling.", Porcelain ushered me towards a mirror. I was in awe. I was gorgeous, nothing close to the normal Clove that I would face in a mirror. The Dress hung perfectly, hugging every curve and the train pooled elegantly behind me. My hair was had been curled into gently, ebony waves. They hadn't gone over the top with the make up either. My skin gave off a flawless glow as the light hit it, and my eyes highlighted by the eye shadow and mascara.

"What do you think my dear?", Devian asked.

" I look….it's… I really don't know what to say…", I stuttered.

"Then our work here is done.", Averia concluded. The three ushered me into a black car with tinted windows that was waiting outside. The drive was short. 15 minutes later the car stopped. When the door opened my father stood there, beaming. He gave me a gentle hug and whispered, "Cato couldn't have asked for a more beautiful bride." That had to have been the most fatherly, and nicest thing he has ever said. To me, that is. He offered his arm, like those gentlemen in the movies, for me to take. The two of us walked through the trees, at the end the light of the meadow could be seen. The closer we got tiny figures of people could be seen and eventually Cato himself. We stopped at the edge of the tree line. Cameramen were in the distance recording everything as the music started to play. WE began our walk down the isle between the trees. It was exactly as Arabella descried it. A beautiful sunny day, with Cato waiting under an arch with a rainbow of colored flowers and ivory woven into it. Six rows of fancy white chairs with little flowers hanging from them. Everyone was smiling, but that was probably because they were on TV and wanted to look nice. Cato looked up at me and beamed. Instead of waiting for my father to bring me to him, he met us half way and escorted me the rest of the way there. People cheered after each of us said " I do" and after the preacher said those famous words, Cato closed the gap between us and gave one of the most gentlest kisses a man could give. The cheers and voices in the background seemed so distant.


End file.
